


Fajny i mój

by KOZprojects



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, dramatic reading
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOZprojects/pseuds/KOZprojects
Summary: Podfik, w którym Colossus błyszczy, Nastoletnia Głowica Atomowa reaguje wybuchowo,  Angel Dust się śmieje, Deadpool się wtrąca, narrator empatyzuje a bliny wychodzą różnie. Czyli podfikowa wersja "Fajnego i mojego" autorstwa Haszyszymory.





	Fajny i mój

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fajny i mój](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155731) by [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora). 



> Przyjemnego słuchania!

Autor: Haszyszymora

Czytane przez: Klub Obrońców Ziemi i przyjaciół

Czas trwania: 36:52

Do ściągnięcia: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzBgztZa0_9tTXJQcEU2Z2ZNb1U/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
